


A Different Universe

by Destiny_Of_A_Dragon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC Saiki, challenge, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon/pseuds/Destiny_Of_A_Dragon
Summary: This is something I wished to make a long fic out of, but I just can't. It's like I'm forcing myself and those kinds of fanfictions never turn out great. That is why I am uploading this as a challenge. This is mostly how I want it to begin, but it doesn't have to be exactly the same.Kusuo Saiki is an omnipotent being similar to a god. When he notices other hims being born in other worlds, he has to do something about it before one of them may accidentally collapse the universes if they're even slightly different from himself. This is the life of one of those Kusuo's. The one who lives in Trost.





	A Different Universe

There exists multiple paths one can take. A single decision causes a split in the timeline. Even something as insignificant as you putting on shorts instead of pants can affect so many things that those two options end up completely different.

Not only are there multiple timelines, but there are also different universes and dimensions. Some universes are entwined with each other. In these universes, there are three separate worlds. Two normal places and one called a ‘crossover’.

His name is Kusuo Saiki and he lived in a ‘crossover’ universe. He knew about all of this because he had once wandered through the barrier and into the normal version of his world. The other version, he simply didn't exist in.

In the world he did live in, several things were different. Not himself personally, when he met himself it was like staring in a mirror, but rather the world around him. There were no Walls, no titans, no danger. Well, not danger for him considering he didn't smell like food to titans, but you get the picture.

Instead of all that, he lived a fairly peaceful life, with a surprising amount of ‘friends’ and going to a high school. He was normal, hiding his powers and pretending. However, that wasn't him. He was a different Kusuo Saiki and he didn't have the same powers as that Kusuo.

Most would assume that they would have the same powers since they're basically the same person. That was wrong. In every crossover with the normal universe, the Kusuo that existed there had different powers. It wasn't possible for them to have the same powers. If they did, they'd end up tearing the very multiverse apart if they ever accidentally traveled to the normal world, just as Kusuo had done.

The universes needed a counterbalance for him. They were simply too powerful to do much to them, so instead, they ended up with different powers. Don't get him wrong, many of their powers were exactly the same. It was small, tiny changes to powers he had that made him different.

His own powers were weaker. He was stronger than almost every ‘crossover’ version of him, but none of them ever compared to the original Kusuo. That Kusuo was the one who changed their powers. That Kusuo was able to change the very Multiverse itself and edit the ones within. That Kusuo was a god. He wasn't that Kusuo.

For example, he didn't have the power of Mind Control. Sure, he could edit and tweak memories, and he could remove certain thoughts or even implant those thoughts, but he was unable to edit the very DNA of anything. His control wasn't strong enough for that.

He was Kusuo Saiki and he lived in Trost district. Well, he did until Wall Maria was taken down. He had barely been able to stand it before. So many people's thoughts flooding his head and in this world, Germanium didn't exist, making it impossible to stop it.

When the refugees came, hundreds of thoughts went to nearly a thousand. He just couldn't handle it. His parents were understanding, even as they cried. In this universe, he didn't have a brother to worry about, nor any friends.

So he left, to an abandoned town near the center of Wall Maria. Kusuo sighed, reaching up to fiddle with his antenna. Without technology in this world, they were unable to be created. Luckily, that Kusuo knew some universes wouldn't have them and gifted each of them a pair once they turned ten years old. They weren't as powerful as the one that Kusuo wore. If they were, their powers wouldn't even be accessible to them and they would still have to deal with consequences that would no longer have a benefit.

He sighed again, putting his head on the table as he thought. While he loved the peace, he was starting to get lonely. The only reason he ever went back home anymore was to get food to eat and water to drink. His parents had passed away almost two years ago. He often blamed himself for their deaths.

If he had been there, he could have protected them from those thieves. Kurumi may be a monster when angry, but even she couldn't best a man with a knife. Kuniharu was useless with the situation, willing to let them take anything they wanted. The reason he died was because he had grown a backbone when his wife had been stabbed. A useless backbone. Kusuo knew he was selfish for thinking he should have stayed docile so that he could have at least kept one of his parents.

Since he was away from human society, Kusuo let himself cry, tears silently falling down his cheeks. He still hadn't gotten over it and he doubted he ever would. It was his fault for leaving. Oh, how he regretted his decision. He wiped a hand across his face. No, he couldn't let himself get depressed again. He’d accidentally created a giant crater the last time he did.

His head suddenly shot up, eyes staring from behind his green lenses to the wall. There were humans! This far out? Why would they be there? He furrowed his brows, concentrating before he found their names. Levi Ackerman, Eld Jinn, Petra Ral, Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, and Eren Yeager.

Frowning, he stood up, teleporting to the roof and then turning invisible. He saw them being chased by a female titan. He scowled at it. He had never been able to read titans thoughts, even if they were intelligent.

He focused on their thoughts, finding the one who was currently thinking of what happened, Eren Yeager. _‘Crap, why did this have to happen!? We were nearly to the forest, when it cut us off, forcing us to leave the formation to escape. Everyone else was able to make it but us! Why is it after us!? It's been chasing us for a while now. I’m glad Commander Erwin gave the Levi Squad the fastest horses. No titan can catch up when they're going full speed. Well, unless they use up all of their energy to do it. Why did this female titan do that? Was it just to catch us before we got to the forest? I have no idea why. We can't even double back because if we do, it's sure to catch us!’_

So that's what's going on? Damn. He couldn't possibly leave them for dead, it just wasn't in his morals to do so, not after what happened to his parents. With a sigh, he nimbly hopped off the roof, watching the Scouts approach. Kusuo canceled his invisibility, smirking amusedly as Levi instantly noticed him and diverted the squad towards him.

That should be enough to save their lives. With this, Levi would realized that they can turn around by doing each turn with a distance between them.

As they passed, Levi reached down, grabbing him and yanking him up onto the horse behind him.

“I don't know how the hell you managed to get here without those titans eating you, but you're a fucking idiot!” Levi snarled.

Kusuo rolled his eyes, pouting a little as he saw Levi was taller than him. He had never grown taller than a ten year old at most. It was a side effect of having his genetics edited by that Kusuo.

“Hey,” Petra called with a reassuring smile, “everything's going to be just fine, okay? I know this must be confusing for you, but can you tell me how you got here?”

“I live here,” he answered, lips downturning. He had always wanted to be able to talk with his mind like that Kusuo could, but his powers weren't capable of it. Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It was that of a kids, again because his body hadn't ever gotten maturer than a ten year olds, but it was also almost completely emotionless.

“Shitty brat, then how the hell did you escape the titans?” Levi sneered, almost turning around on his horse to glance at him. He absently turned another direction as he waited for an answer.

He shrugged, deciding to answer honestly. Unlike that Kusuo, he didn't care if someone found out about his powers. Sure, he didn't flaunt them, but he also didn't care if people found out. “I don't smell like a human.”

“What!? How can you not smell like a human, bra-ahhh!” Oluo tried to demand, biting his tongue at the every end.

“We’re nearly back to the wall,” Kusuo said, ignoring the question as more thoughts began to invade his mind. He couldn't help but smile sadly, hiding it from the people around him. It wasn't Trost, no, that had been demolished by the Wall being broken again, though they had been fixing it up. The only reason he hadn't helped was because he hadn't even realized it happened until he visited again, just a month or two ago.

The trees blocking the view disappeared, letting them see the Wall. “How did you know that?” Eren asked, eyes wide. Kusuo didn't answer, blank face staring at Eren before he turned back around.

He would leave once they had taken him wherever they were going to take him. “That doesn't matter, idiot. The kid knew so the kid knew, it doesn't affect anything.” Eren flinched at Levi's words, turning his head down.

The female titan tried to speed up, strength regained from the last time she had done it. Kusuo made her trip, causing her to land flat on her face. The Squad looked back in confusion but used the situation to their advantage to make it to the wall.

“Good, our horses were almost out of stamina,” Levi muttered, face still set in a scowl. Erwin and all the other scouts had just arrived a few minutes earlier, so they were welcomed happily when they made it back.

Rejoined with their group, they left the town, to the inside of Wall Rose and went to whatever place was their current Headquarters. Kusuo didn't know, none of them really thinking about it.

Eventually, they arrived at the castle like area, Kusuo being immediately brought into an office with Levi, Erwin and Hange.

“Why is this little guy with you anyway?” Hange asked, a big grin on her face. Erwin eyed Kusuo, before glancing up at Levi, wondering the same question.

“Tch. I found him outside the Walls,” Levi blandly told them, folding his arms and leaning on the wall.

Oh dear, Kusuo thought, paling slightly at the rapid thoughts of Erwin and Hange, both frozen in place. Maybe this was why that Kusuo kept his powers a secret?


End file.
